It is common to use a cash register installed in the store in order to perform checkout of goods (hereinafter referred to as purchased goods) which a customer shopping at a store (hereinafter referred to as a purchaser) purchases.
In recent years, in some selling formats, a store clerk performs registration processing of purchased goods by using a goods registration device and a purchaser performs checkout of the registered purchased goods by using a so-called semi-self-register (See Patent Document 1).
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose money change apparatus.